Call Of Duty: Black Ops
Black Ops is a 2010 game from Treyarch. It is the 7th Installment in the Call Of Duty game series. In Black Ops you primarily play as Alex Mason , a cold war veteran that is trying to stop Dragovich from activating sleeper cells to release a deadly gas called Nova 6, that would destroy the US. Missions *"Operation 40" - Assassinate Fidel Castro. *"Vorkuta" - Break out of the Russian Gulag. *"U.S.D.D." - Tour the Pentagon, meet John F. Kennedy. *"Executive Order" - Rescue Weaver, stop the launch of the Soyuz 2. *"SOG" - Defend the Khe Sanh military camp. *"The Defector" - Extract the Russian defector. *"Numbers" - Escape Dragovich's men with Dr. Clarke. *"Project Nova" - Extract Steiner, board ship containing Nova 6. *"Victor Charlie" - Battle the Viet Cong in a Vietnamese jungle. *"Crash Site" - Locate downed Soviet cargo plane containing Nova 6. *"WMD" - Infiltrate Soviet base in the Ural Mountains. *"Payback" - Escape Viet Cong complex, kill Kravchenko. *"Rebirth" - Relive the efforts to extract Steiner from both Mason and Hudson's perspectives. *"Revelations" - Discover the truth behind the numbers. *"Redemption" - Destroy broadcast station, kill Dragovich. Zombies Call of Duty: Black Ops ''features the return of Zombie Mode from ''Call of Duty: World at War. It is now the only Co-op mode in Black Ops ''as opposed to ''World at W''ar, where it was found within the Co-op menu. There are three different Zombies maps available to all players. In any of the new maps, any weapon that can be purchased from the wall will not be available from the Mystery Box. The first is Kino Der Toten. It is the only map unlocked by default. Kino Der Toten features the cast from the World at War maps Der Riese and Shi No Numa facing off against the zombie horde in an abandoned theater. The second map is named "Five" and is unlocked either by completing the campaign on any difficulty setting or through a computer 'cheat' code using the terminal in the main menu."Five" is set in The Pentagon, where the four playable characters are John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon,Robert Macnamara and Fidel Castro. The last included map in Zombies is called Dead Ops Arcade. This is not typical Zombies gameplay: instead, it is an arcade style shooter similar to downloadable games found on services such as the PlayStation Store or Xbox Live Marketplace. It is a top-down shooter game in an open environment instead of the first-person shooter style of the other maps. The first downloadable content map is Ascension. It features the original Nazi Zombies characters and is downloaded through the First Strike map pack. All of these maps/modes can be played in Solo, Two-Player Split Screen or Four-Player Online Mode. The Prestige and Hardened editions of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''also feature the four original Nazi Zombie maps from Call Of Duty World At War upgraded with the ''Black Ops ''engine, new weapons, and other additions such as dive to prone. Multiplayer Instead of unlocking weapons, equipment andperks by leveling up, CODPoints are introduced. To purchase everything the player would like in Multiplayer, CODPoints must be spent. This currency is earned through regular gameplay, as well as from leveling up and completingContracts. However, certain items become available only when the player has reached a certain level. Another new feature is the Playercard. It details players' progression through multiplayer, allowing viewing of in-depth stats, ranging from Kill/Death Ratio to the number of times a player has used a certain Killstreak reward. It also links to recent games players have taken part in and from there links to the Theater. Players can view their friends or recently-met players' Playercards and also interact with their statistics. Emblems make a return from''Modern Warfare 2, though instead of unlocking them through gameplay, they are completely uniquely customizable, allowing up to 12 different layers of different images, which are bought with CODPoints. However, layers are not lost through prestiging. The Theater is also introduced in multiplayer. It allows players to watch their own recent games, allowing a free spectate of the entire map while the game plays, as well as recording and uploading 30-second segments to the internet. It also allows players to spectate any other player who played alongside or against, while watching the gameplay. 100 games are stored in "Recent Games". As a minor addition, most of the maps have ambient activity or noise in the background, and/or interactive items, such as the train on WMD, or the doors and trencher in Radiation. Before, most multiplayer maps either had limited background activity, such as Carnival from Modern Warfare 2, or no background activity at all. Achievements Black Ops has 54 achievements, worth 1150 gamerscore: 378px|Trailer for Call Of Duty: Black Ops Category:Games Category:Call Of Duty